


Equals

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Conversations, Denial of Feelings, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Friendship/Love, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Partners to Lovers, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romance, Self-Acceptance, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo has never understood why Dee picked him out of everyone he could have had with a lot less effort.





	Equals

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 530: Past Prompts Revisited 250-299 at slashthedrabble, using Prompt 283: Why?
> 
> **Setting:** During and after the manga.

“Why?” Ryo demanded, frustrated beyond belief by his partner’s overtures, pawing at him and kissing him whenever the opportunity arose. “I keep telling you I’m not interested so why won’t you leave me alone?”

“Because I want you. Anyway, you don’t want me to stop.”

“Of course I do! Don’t the words ‘no’ and ‘I’m straight’ mean anything to you?”

“Sure, and if I thought for a second you meant them I’d back off, but I know you like me.”

“Of course I like you, you’re my friend and my partner, but that’s all it is.”

“You like it when I kiss you. Deny it all you want, but if you didn’t you wouldn’t kiss back and pull me closer. You could easily push me away, but you rarely do, and then only when there’s someone else around and you’re worried they might see.”

Ryo wanted to deny it, but he couldn’t; Dee’s kisses were intoxicating, sending thrills through his entire body, exciting him in ways that no one else he’d kissed ever had. But if he told Dee that, his fellow detective would think he’d won and press the advantage.

“You keep catching me off guard when you pounce on me,” Ryo grumbled. “And you’re a good kisser,” he added grudgingly. No point saying more than that. Dee was already so sure of himself it would only serve to make him even more bigheaded than he already was.

“You want me, and you know it,” Dee replied with a confident grin. “You want me as much as I want you. One day you’ll stop pretendin’ you don’t, and I promise I won’t say I told you so. You’re not ready to accept who you are yet, but that’s okay; I can be patient for a while longer.”

Ryo wanted to hit him, wipe that grin off his face, but he didn’t because it wouldn’t change anything, any more than all his denials did.

 

OoOoOoO

 

“Why?” Ryo murmured as he and Dee lay on the rumpled bed, panting and sweaty, getting their breath back. “Why me? After all the times I said no, told you I wasn’t interested, pushed you away… You could’ve had anyone, men or women, you had enough offers, but you never wavered, never gave up on me. I don’t get it.”

“That’s ‘cause you’re a dumbass.” Dee leant over to kiss him. “Practically from the moment we met I knew you were what I’d been waitin’ for. You stood up to me, had your own opinions and stuck to them while respectin’ mine. You’re strong, kind, caring, intelligent, brave, and uncompromisin’ when you know you’re right. Doesn’t hurt that you’re also drop dead gorgeous with a great bod.”

“Dee, I’m serious!”

“So am I, babe. I wanted someone I could share my life with, an equal in every respect, and you’re everything I ever looked for.”

“I never had a clue what I wanted until you showed me.”

Dee grinned. “Just proves we’re made for each other.”

The End


End file.
